Bottoms Up
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: On a slow night Griffin and Jill have a conversation about what they'd be if they were a drink. Oneshot written for swingdancer23's Griffin Dare and Peach the Hedgehog. I don't own Harvest Moon!


**Hello there, this little oneshot is written for Peach the Hedgehog and the Griffin Dare on swingdancer23's Dare forum. I hope everybody enjoys it, especially Peach. I don't think I've ever stressed so much over a story O.O There are hints of GriffinxJill. Oh wait! I most certainly do not own Harvest Moon! **

* * *

><p>Griffin sighed and set down the glass he had just finished wiping clean. His saloon, as he called it, was not particularly busy tonight and it was rather dull just standing behind the counter. He stared at Muffy for a few seconds (she had fallen asleep at a table) before he turned to his supply of alcohol. They were lined up, nice and neatly, ready for use. Such a shame it didn't look like any customers would be coming tonight.<p>

"Hey, ah is anybody here?" A hesitant voice called as the door opened. Griffin looked up to see Jill walk in. She glanced at the sleeping Muffy and started backing towards the door. "Oh I'm sorry, are you closed?"

"Huh? Oh no!" Griffin rubbed the back of his head. "Slow night. I can make you a drink if you want."

"Could you? It's been a long day." The farmer admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Of course. That's why I'm here." Griffin replied, walking behind the bar. "What would ya like?" Jill stared at the drinks lined up behind him.

"You a lot of drinks right?" Griffin nodded. "Do you know how to make... er..." She looked at her lap, a small blush visible on her cheeks. "A... um..."

"A...?"

"Erm, a Shirley Temple?" She sputtered, embarrassed. Griffin couldn't help but smile at Jill's innocent drink request, which was made of lemon-lime soda and cherry syrup. But when he thought of it the drink suited her.

"It suits you..." He couldn't help but voice his thoughts to the surprised girl.

"Really? Why?" She asked, now more curious than embarrassed.

"Well, it's sweet and bubbly because of what's in it but... It's also you because what's not in it. There's no alcohol so it's a very innocent drink. In fact, the only other people I think I've ever had order it have been Hugh and Kate."

"So you think I'm bubbly, sweet, and innocent?" Jill asked, flushing. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He chuckled, setting the drink in front of her. "Drink up."

Jill and Griffin sat there in silence, Jill took dainty little sips of her Shirley Temple while Griffin whistled a tune he played often on his guitar.

"Hey, what drink do you think describes you?" Jill asked after a few minutes, curiosity lacing her voice. Griffin was caught by surprise, he didn't really know how to answer. It was a good question though and to be honest he was surprised he hadn't asked that himself before.

"That's a good question." Griffin muttered, now deep in thought, pondering about what the answer may be. "You know Jill, I'm not sure. You'd think I'd be able to have an answer off the top of my head, huh?"

"Not really." Jill answered, surprising Griffin. "It's like trying to find your personality, it's one of a kind. I guess it was just coincidental that mine was so easy."

"No it wasn't." Griffin realized how wrong he was when he said Jill was like her drink. Tt was partly true, but not wholly true. "You have many more traits than just sweet, bubbly, and innocent. Drinks don't describe people. You're hard-working, kind, beautiful, and determined..." He trailed off, a small blush visible on his face. "There is no drink that describes any one person unless they're a totally flat character with only one or two attributes."

"W-Wow, thanks Griffin." Jill replied, having the feeling that for the umpteenth time that night her face had flushed. "That's really kind of you to say that."

"Ah well, I guess it's true you get wiser with age." He chuckled. Jill smiled and set down her now empty glass. She started to pull out her wallet when Griffin stopped her. "Consider it payed for." He insisted, waving away the girl's protest. "Thanks for keeping an old man like me company."

"Griffin, you're not old." Jill said with an exasperated sigh. He brought this up often and she didn't like when he got all down in the dumps just because he was a little older than some.

Jill walked towards the door but stopped, and turned to Griffin. "Hey Griffin?"

"Yes?"

"You're like wine, you get better with age." Jill giggled at the now red barman before heading out into the night, a smile on her face.

"Hmm..." Muffy raised her head from her arms and looked at Griffin with a groggy smile. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah..."

"You're red. Are you feeling okay?"

"O-Oh, this? Yeah just a bit hot in here..." He said, waving his hand close to his face. "Just humid..." He repeated, a nervous smile on his face.

"Uh... Okay then."


End file.
